


Snap

by anyothergirl415



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But the true sign – the one most noticeable – that pinpointed his distracted, ‘not-dealing-with-the-world’s-shit’ attitude involved the black hair band around Elijah’s wrist.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

“Elijah… we have to talk.”

Snap

The words had a hard time getting past the bubble that had somehow formed around his brain. The rational part of him nudged and pinch at his heart – a warning that this could hardly be good. The irrational part of him dug desperately for happy things… like puppy dogs playing in freshly cut grass under the bright warm sun.

Because the words could only mean something bad… after all, weren’t those the four dreaded words that meant the end of something supposedly wonderful?

“Elijah? Are you listening?”

Snap

He sat on the couch, staring out the window into the dark, gray day. Bad things always happened on dark, gray days. Or at least they did in the movies. Elijah was familiar with what happened in movies.

Something told him this wasn’t a scene from a movie.

Snap

“Elijah?”

Snap

Dominic sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew that look on his boyfriend’s face. He’d seen it before, when things got rough. But the true sign – the one most noticeable – that pinpointed his distracted, ‘not-dealing-with-the-world’s-shit’ attitude involved the black hair band around Elijah’s wrist.

When things got bad – as could happen in life – Elijah would subconsciously reach for the item and snap.

The sound stuck out in his mind in some of their worst fights. When Elijah saw Dom kissing that man in that club after he’d had too much to drink. When Dom had yelled at Elijah for being immature about long distance relationships not working. And now… when they had to talk.

Snap

Truthfully, it dug at his patience more then anything ever had. It seemed to dent the flawless perfection Elijah was so eager to display. His left wrist was always slightly red from the action and not a day passed by when Dom didn’t hear it – that cursed snap – at least once.

Maybe that was why they were here. Now. Getting ready to have this conversation.

“Elijah… please…”

Snap

Elijah’s breath exited through his nose heavily, making him sound angry when truly he wasn’t. Not angry. But unsure, and most definitely not looking forward to whatever Dom had to say to him.

Yet staying silent forever would not help him so he opened his mouth and let it all begin. “Yes?”

Snap

“Are you okay?” Dom asked slowly, surprised to hear how even and calm Elijah’s voice was. Not like he thought it would be.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Elijah asked in the bravest whisper he could muster. The trick was to never show your weakness. Even if Dom thought he knew it.

“No,” Dom shook his head, sighing and running his hand through his hair in his own nervous gesture. “It’s about us.”

Snap

“Oh?” Elijah swallowed.

“Yeah,” Another sigh and Dom was moving to stand in front of the window and look out on the dark, gray day. “Gloomy weather isn’t it?”

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Elijah asked again, his lips beginning to quiver just lightly.

“No,” Dom shook his head once more. “It’s… I think… we need to take a break.”

Snap

“Oh?” Elijah stood and walked to the shelf by the TV, fiddling with a row of DVDs stacked there.

“Yes,” Dom licked his lips and wondered briefly if the conversation was going to be a circle of the same words spoken over and over. “What… what do you think?”

“Well…” Elijah’s shoulders moved up in shrug – Dom could see him in the reflection of the window. “You’re probably right. You always are.”

“Just like that?” Dom turned to him, frowning.

“What did you want me to say?” Elijah lifted a copy of ‘The Boondock Saints’ and moved it to rest by ‘Braveheart.’

“I don’t know… protest… say we shouldn’t… say… that you didn’t want to give up on us that easily,” Dom felt braver now and took a step forward as he let his mind empty of the countless worries and thoughts filling it. “Say that for once you were willing to put effort into things. That maybe just this goddamn once you were going to stick up for what may not be easy… instead of just letting it go.”

Snap

Snap

Snap

“Oh,” the meek noise left Elijah’s lips and Dom leaned forward – as if it would make him sound braver then he most definitely wasn’t.

“That’s it then,” Dom said in disbelief, realizing with a stab in his heart that their relationship – everything that had been so careful watched and worked on – was over just like that. Just like…

Snap

Suddenly everything in Dom exploded. As if that one snap unleashed anger and hatred immeasurable.

His steps were swift as he moved to where Elijah was, grabbed his left wrist – the one with that damn hair band – and ripped the item off.

Elijah stared in disbelief as Dom stormed across the room, throwing open the door and chucking the hair band outside into the rain now falling swiftly from the dark, gray clouds. Almost as if the water would wash it away and change everything.

Then a sob escaped Dom’s lips, deep and painful. The door closed with a click and he fell against it, banging the hard wood with his fist.

He cried for several long minutes, letting it all wash away. Surprisingly – to him at least – he felt better when the tears had disappeared and he stood himself up. Then… there was silence.

No snap.

His slightly tear blurred eyes moved up to Elijah. The man’s face was pale, his eyes wide, and his breathing shallow.

Dom turned and walked down the hall, away from the moment that seemed to change the world.

\+ * +

“Elijah, hurry! God! We’re gonna be late!” Dom called back into the house as he hurried down the drive to their car.

A small smile formed his lips as he heard a crash from inside the house and the following loud curse from his boyfriend. God, he never thought they’d work things out.

“Coming!” Elijah mumbled, closing the front door and locking it. As he walked down the cement walk to the car – Dom already sliding in – he noticed something black in the grass.

His eyes lingered on it, taking in that familiar round shape that had decorated his wrist for so long.

“Well?” Dom said impatiently, rolling down the window and propping his elbow on the door.

“Coming,” Elijah said with a slow nod and walked away from the black hair band. It wasn’t important now. He didn’t need it anymore.


End file.
